


To be saved by a Gryffindor

by DarkkBluee



Series: To Seduce A Gryffindor [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkkBluee/pseuds/DarkkBluee
Summary: Tom gets a surprise at the orphanage





	To be saved by a Gryffindor

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of the tomarry discord server and my mind going off with it.
> 
> Note: In this chapter, Before summer break, Tom and Cedric have just finished their second year, Harry has just finished his first year. After the summer break, Tom and Cedric are starting their third year, Harry is starting his second year and Ginny is going to start her first year.

As the year goes by, Tom decides that his feelings for Harry can be summed up in one single word: ‘Crush’. It is a small, insignificant thing, for Tom is not one to give into ‘emotions’, further compounded by the fact that his crush on Harry started as an attraction to his looks. Thus, surely, he would grow out of his crush as he Harry grew up and lost his boyish cute looks.

 

Despite his looks, Harry is a tiny spitfire, oblivious to the extreme to the small competition going on between him and Cedric to gain his attention and takes everything in stride, never surprised or shocked by anything.

 

“I grew up with James Potter and Sirius Black.” His green eyed crush had said. “There is nothing much that can shock me. Expect the unexpected is my life’s story.” He laughs. “Some days, it is like, ‘This might just as well happen.’”

 

Tom feels that even if his crush started due to Harry’s looks,  it has the possibility to grow into something more if he gives it a chance. There is something about Harry that had attracted both him and Cedric at first glance.

 

This becomes abundantly clear to him as the year passes and he gets a Christmas gift from Harry, a sad smile when he learns he missed Tom’s birthday when he comes back from the vacation and a request for visiting him during the summer vacation.

 

“It would be nice to visit you during summer.” Harry said. “Ron only cares for Quidditch, Neville for Herbology, and Hermione for books and homework. You’re like a perfect mix of studious and fun. And you teach so well.”

 

Tom had, of course, refused. He was not about to give Harry the address to his orphanage. He did not want Harry to see him going from Tom Riddle, King of second year Slytherins, to Tom Riddle, devil-freak orphan at Wool’s.

 

It was the last day today, and Harry, Cedric and Tom were sharing a compartment. There was no way Tom was going to let Harry sit alone somewhere where a ‘wandering’ Cedric could ‘accidently’ encounter Harry and monopolize Harry’s time. Hence their current predicament, with Tom and Cedric sitting at one end and Harry sitting alone opposite them.

 

“I was a little scared in the beginning.” Harry says as they near their destination. “When I got sorted in Gryffindor. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff don’t have the best idea for the other house and the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry goes back centuries. I thought you both would ignore me or abandon me halfway through the year and that would be sad because you’re the first friends I made on the train.”

 

“I wouldn’t let something like that come between us.” Cedric says and gives a brilliant smile. He reaches over and pats Harry’s knees. Tom barely restrains from cutting off the hand that touched Harry. “Don’t worry. I will always be there for you.”

 

“Did you really think something like petty rivalry would keep me away from you?” Tom drawls and pats his green-eyed crush’s head. “How cute.” Harry turns his head to press closer to Tom’s hand and rewards him with one of those smiles that should be put on display only for him. Tom has a sudden violent urge to dig out Diggory’s eyes just for witnessing it.

 

“Thank you.” He says and straightens, determination entering his eyes. “Which is why, I want to keep in touch with you both for the holidays. You won’t mind if I owl you, right?”

 

“Sure!” Cedric says. “Write as much as you want. In fact, I live near the Weasley’s and you can even come over to visit whenever you’re at the Borrow.”

 

“Tom?” Harry asks. “What about you? Can I write to you?” His eyes practically begging.

 

“Very well.” Tom gives in, for how can he ever refuse those eyes. “You can owl me. Just make sure you send your letters during late evening. Owls aren’t exactly welcome where I’m staying.” The other orphans always hurt his snakes, which is why he had never got any pets before. If they could behead and gut a snake, who knew what they would do to Harry’s owl.

 

Harry nods, his head still pressing closer to Tom’s hand on his head, those smooth black strands sliding like silk against his fingers.

 

“Thank you.” He says. And the conversation moves towards lighter topics.

 

**********

 

Tom receives the first message a week later. The owl comes to him just after dinner, when Tom is the first to go to his room, exempt from after-dinner chores. He unties the message and begins to read it, his fingers stroking the white owl’s chest feathers.

 

The message is all Harry, asking after his home, his studies, his summer plans and if anything interesting happened to him this week. Tom feels a warmth that is new for him, for even his Slytherin followers have not messaged him till now and their correspondence has always been about Tom’s plans for the future and for the Slytherin in-house politics. This is the first time anyone has ever asked about himself so sincerely, without any ulterior motives.

 

“Oh look! The devil-freak has a bird!” Tom hears and he looks up. He had not heard the door open and Billy come in, but there he is, the filthy muggle who always attempts to hurt him.

 

“What, did you think you’re better than us now that you go to a fancy school?” Billy sneers as Tom doesn’t answer him.

 

“I was always better than you even without going to a fancy school.” Tom says nonchalantly. “And now that I do, you’re worth less than the dirt beneath my feet.”

 

That is all that is needed, for Billy charges forwards and takes Tom by the collar, slamming him against the wall. The owl hoots and flies away, out of the window.

 

“See? Even the ruddy bird has abandoned you! You worthless orphan, you killed your mother and even your own father didn’t want you. Did you think that a bird would want you?” Billy shouts and slams Tom’s head against the wall again.

 

Tom narrows his eyes, the pain from the collision dulling his inhibitions and he attacks the would-be bully with his magic.

 

Billy falls down on the floor and convulses, his body twisting in pain yet no screams coming from his mouth.

 

“It seems you’ve grown a spine in the time I was away.” Tom says and bends down. He grabs a hold of the boy’s hair and drags his head up to look into his eyes. “Worry not. I will make sure I feature in your nightmares again.”

 

**********

 

Tom is sitting under the tree, relaxed after the venting he did the night before. He had no chores to do today, most of the other children avoiding him after the example he made of Billy.

 

‘Most’, because he could see Amy Benson coming right towards him with an angry face.

 

“Tom!” She shouts as she nears him, the scar on her face that Tom had put there 3 years ago stark against the otherwise dainty features. “What did you do to Billy?!”

 

“Amy.” He says and stands up, a fake smile across his face. “How brave of you to ask me something like that. Seems like you’ve grown a lot during the past year.”

 

“Shut Up!” She snarls to his face. “I’m not the same person as I was before. Tell me what you did to Billy and then go apologize to him.”

 

“What I did to him is nothing more than he deserves.” He sneers. “And nothing less than what you deserve. As for apologizing? I will not. I dare you to make me do so.” Tom can at least get some entertainment, watching Amy try to make Tom pay or apologize. A nice way to pass time during the summer break.

 

Amy looks at the two boys behind him, newcomers to the orphanage for otherwise they would not dare do what Tom knows he has trained the rest of them out of.

 

“Get him!” Amy points and the two boys rush to him, push him down and hold his arms to prevent them from moving.

 

“Oh my, what ever shall I do?” Tom says wryly, for he has done this song and dance many times before.

 

Amy scowls and kicks him. From the pain induced haze, Tom can see a hazy shape in the sky. Was that an owl?

 

Amy is trying to give a threatening speech, but Tom ignores her, trying to focus on the owl that is now settling on the branch of the tree above him.

 

“Don’t ignore me, you freak!” She shouts and goes to kick him again. There are at least 10 different ways that Tom can stop her and make her hurt but he doesn’t because of the owl. Because he recognizes that owl and can feel the familiar magic trace on the letter the owl carries.

 

“Tom!” A voice dear to his heart cries out. “Get off Tom, you bastards!” Harry shouts and comes closer.

 

“Harry,” another voice, this one much more deep and mature, says, “I’ll take care of it.”

 

Amy and her two goons let go of Tom, look at the approaching Harry and an unknown adult before running away.

 

“Come back here, you cowards! You’d gang up on Tom, but run away when he has backup?” Harry exclaims. But contrary to his words, he does not run after Amy. He stops as soon as reaches Tom and gets on his knees.

 

“Are you okay, Tom? Does anything hurt? Of course it hurts! Where does it hurt?” Harry rambles on, his small hands caressing Tom’s face.

 

“I’m alright. It doesn’t hurt much. I’m used to it by now.” He says and manages to sit up on his elbows.

 

“Tom.” The unknown adult says and Tom gets a good look at him. If this is how Harry is going to look when he grows up, then he sure is going to age handsomely. Though Harry’s features are similar to this man’s yet softer in detail. “I’m James Potter. Harry’s father. Do you need medical care?” He asks and bends down to help Tom stand up.

 

“I’m fine.” He repeats. “Thank you for your help. But how come you’re here? I never told Harry my address.” He inquires politely.

 

“Hedwig came back without a reply and she was all tense and panicky. She didn’t let me go till I agreed to visit you. But I didn’t know your address, so I asked dad and told him Hedwig’s worried and he put a tracking charm on a letter and sent it to you.” Harry rambles. It is cute, Tom decides.

 

“Do you know who those children were?” James Potter asks. “I can have a word with their guardian and make sure they’ll leave you alone.”

 

“No need, sir.” Tom replies. “I’ll take care of it.”

 

James Potter looks at him like he’s trying to decipher a puzzle before nodding.

 

“Okay kiddo.” He then turns to Harry and says. “I’ll pick you up in an hour. Have fun with your friend.”

 

“Thanks dad.” Harry smiles and nods. James Potter simply ruffles Harry’s hair, uses his wand to cast a notice-me-not and apparates away.

 

“Tom.” Harry breathes, before throwing himself on the boy, hugging him tightly. “Tom, I was so worried.” He burrows his head in Tom’s chest.

 

“I’m here, Harry.” Tom assures him and rubs his hands on his back. “I can take care of myself. This won’t happen again.”

 

“Tom.” The small body in his arms tenses. “Do you live in an orphanage?” And Tom freezes, for how does Harry know?

 

“Why do you ask?” He asks slowly.

 

“You never mention your parents.” Harry explains. “You’re in Slytherin, where everyone boasts about their heritage and their parents. You don’t. You were reluctant to let me write to you and outright refused to let me visit. And you live in muggle London, you’re wearing second hand clothes, and you’re thinner than when I last saw you. You said you’re used to it, to getting hurt. Either you live in an abusive household or you’re an orphan. I looked at the general area and took a guess.”

 

“Oh Harry.” Tom laughs. “Are you sure you’re a Gryffindor?”

 

“The hat wanted to put me into Slytherin or Hufflepuff. I asked for Gryffindor.” Harry says muffled into his shirt. “Don’t change the subject, Tom.” He pulls back and looks at Tom’s face, searching for some clue. “Do you need to get out of here?” He asks seriously.

 

“No.” Tom says simply. “I’ll make sure this doesn’t happen again, so don’t worry your pretty little head.”

 

Harry simply nods and changes the subject. He doesn’t bring up the matter of the orphanage again and Tom doesn’t explain further.

 

**********

 

That night, after everyone has gone to sleep and Tom is staring outside the window in his room, he receives an anonymous box full of food, stored with preservation charms and enough to last him for a day or two.

 

Tom doesn’t need a name to know who the box is from.

 

The boxes keep coming every other day like clockwork for the rest of the holidays.

 

And Tom knows his crush is no longer a crush.

 

**********

 

It is the first of September again and Tom is happy to be going back to Hogwarts, away from Wool’s where he again rules with an iron fist. He only rules over his Slytherin yearmates, but it is going to change soon, starting from this year.

 

Cedric and Tom have decided to share a compartment again, each unwilling to have the other ‘accidently’ encounter Harry and monopolize his time.

 

He grows increasingly worried when the train starts and Harry still hasn’t met them up in their compartment as was agreed upon.

 

“Should we go look for him?” Cedric asks and Tom thinks it over.

 

“Let’s wait for a while yet. If he hasn’t come in 5 more minutes, then we can go look for him.” He decides and Cedric reluctantly agrees.

 

There is a knock on the door and Harry’s voice come through.

 

“Hello? Tom? Cedric?” He asks and Cedric cheerily replies.

 

“Here Harry! Come on in.”

 

The door opens and Harry enters. But it is not only Harry who enters, for there is a red haired first year clinging to his arm along with him.

 

“Hi! I finally found you guys!” Harry smiles. “I looked over half the train and-” Harry cuts off as the red-head elbows him.

 

“Offph.” Harry rubs his side and continues. “Right, sorry Ginny. Guys, this here is Ron’s sister, Ginny. Ginny, this is Cedric Diggory,” he gestures towards the Hufflepuff, “and Tom Riddle.” He gestures towards Tom. “Don’t go by their houses. They’re super nice and helpful.”

 

Ginny smiles and greets them both.

 

“Hello.” The red-head says and her hands clench tight to Harry’s arm as she looks over the two. “Harry has told me a lot about you.”

 

“Pity I can’t say the same.” Tom replies as he looks her over, measuring the new competition.

 

Cedric doesn’t reply. He simply smiles tightly, his eyes narrowed.

 

“I’m sure we’ll become closely acquainted in the future.” The Hufflepuff gives a safe reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated~


End file.
